Certain radiation curable coatings and films such as those formed from the acrylates are in great demand; however, since acrylate monomers are not conducive to cationically induced radiation curing, they require more costly free radical systems which are oxygen inhibited unless effected in an inert atmosphere, generally under a blanket of nitrogen. Although formulation with a photoinitiator which undergoes bimolecular reaction with a hydrogen donor minimizes the inhibitory effect of air, this benefit is realized at the expense of a greatly reduced cure rate. Also, it is found that polymerization or curing in free radical systems ceases almost immediately upon removal from the source of radiation; thus, the cured product usually contains significant amounts of unpolymerized components.
Finally, it is noted that the unsubstituted acrylates are sensitizers and skin irritants as well as being carcinogenic, so that specialized safety precautions must be taken to protect operators from exposure. Although alkoxylation has lessened irritancy of the acrylates, their carcinogenic properties are not reduced.
The inherent deficiencies of the acrylate systems can be partially overcome by the use of epoxy resins. Epoxy resins can be polymerized by normal radiation techniques using cationic photoinitiators such as iodonium, sulfonium and ferrocene salts, hexafluorophosphate, hexafluoroantemonate and hexafluoroarsonate to produce a tack free film. Although in such formulations tack free products are almost immediately obtained, polymerization of the mixture is incomplete. It is well known that the polymerization of epoxy resins is extremely slow and requires as much as several days to achieve their ultimate physical properties. Thus, thermal curing is often employed to increase the rate of polymerization.
Certain allyl compounds also have been used as coatings; however these monomers and their oligomers are not readily curable by cationic radiation. Thermal curing is generally required to increase the rate of polymerization. While allyl ethers such as polyethylene glycols are curable by UV light, they require a free radical initiated reaction which proceeds at a slow rate, generally over a period of from 2 to 10 hours in order to reach completion.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above deficiencies and to provide a commercially feasible and economical process for producing radiation curable compounds which are homopolymerizable and which may be combined with other polymers or monomers not normally curable by radiation, particularly cationically promoted radiation curing.
Another object is to develop a monomer having the beneficial properties of the acrylates but which is amenable to radiation curing at a rapid rate by cationically induced polymerization which is not oxygen inhibited and which permits continued polymerization after removal from the source of radiation exposure.
Another object is to provide film forming compounds which have excellent resistance to abrasion and chemicals such as solvents, acids and basis.
Another object is to provide a simple and economical process for the copolymerization of the present compounds disposed as protective coatings on a substrate.
Still another object is to provide compounds capable of forming hydrogels by hydrolysis.
Still another object is to provide photoresist compounds capable of high image resolution upon exposure to a source of radiation.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.